


【尷尬】520

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ending, Crushes, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 520不是我愛你
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【尷尬】520

李旻浩&徐彰彬 左右無差

*年齡操作有，OOC注意  
*花吐症，私設有  
*涉黃，微虐，慎入

1.

徐彰彬沒想過會被共度了一夜良宵的人叫醒，甚至不在枕邊。

宿醉毫不留情地擊著太陽穴、縱慾也不甘示弱地拖重步伐，他捧著剛拿到熱氣蒸騰的美式，靠在嘴邊卻不喝半口，讓視野符合意識狀態變得朦朧。他覺得腦子被面前景象強行喚醒了卻只是夢中夢，還在貪戀昨晚稱得上歷代級精采的雲雨。

「你是要糖包嗎？」輕柔又帶刺的嗓音就這麼把他當場打醒拉回現實。長相英俊的咖啡店店員有些不耐煩地問，很顯然徐彰彬愣在櫃臺前動也不動－－也不知道思春還發春－－早已消耗掉他剩餘一點耐性，蹙起劍眉再也沒半點敬業。

「啊？喔喔、好。」隔著霧茫茫的鏡片他也能認出瞪著他的那雙明媚眼睛，即使昨夜神經根本泡過酒精、即使口罩掩去對方半張臉，四肢百骸都還清楚記得在那片星海裡沉浮的夢幻。

徐彰彬不安分地又看了幾眼，並在收到含著銳利笑意的眼刀後，飛也似地逃開。

2.

徐彰彬沒有急著走出門，靠在店內牆邊目光全鎖定櫃臺，舌頭半吐在外邊一副在思索事情的模樣，卻是他喝第一口時被燙了的放空。

絕對是李旻浩沒有錯，態度差的咖啡店店員和他性格惡劣的一夜情玩伴，世上找不到第二雙那樣美到人神共憤的眼眸。

沒有想到會是這樣的再遇見，徐彰彬第一次與一夜情的對象再遇見，心跳笨拙地比擬昨夜翻騰的速度。

李旻浩身材真的很好，應該說恰如其分地誘人。制服袖口為方便作業挽上，露出的小臂細白如藕，誰都想扣緊吮吻上頭性感的手筋。標配圍裙貼在胸膛，深棕色帶子環住精瘦的腰，誰都想扯掉打在後腰上欲擒故縱的束縛。思緒宛如初次開葷的青少年，半杯醒腦物都灌掉了，徐彰彬還昏昏沉沉貪溺著感官刺激。

他嚥下最後一口，手上一杯香濃氣味好像比不過不遠處飄來的混雜豆香，有點發麻的舌面嚐不太出苦，只剩又不小心嗆到，刺在喉嚨深處癢癢的甘。

徐彰彬用鼻子發出一聲哼哼回味，轉身就要拋下一晚奇遇，然而下一秒就被逮住，馳騁情場的老馬瞬間淪為偷窺做賊的臭小子。

3.

「一直看我你是想再來一次嗎？」還是銀鈴般悅耳的嗓音，低頭湊到對方耳邊，語音上挑地喊著昨夜幾乎全化作喘息的惡趣味稱謂，「以為我都沒發現啊，彰彬哥？」

徐彰彬大動作地甩開了李旻浩在手臂上收緊的力道，摘下口罩的美顏爆擊和輕吻耳廓的熱氣直接讓他紅成柿子，扳起面孔壯起氣勢掩飾仍有點支支吾吾：「你、你要幹嘛？」

李旻浩向徐彰彬伸出右手作勢握手致意，彎了眉眼擺明就是心思不單純，但生得一張好看到無懈可擊的臉實在讓人很難拒絕。徐彰彬鬼使神差似地回握包緊那隻小手，不著痕跡地按了按貓爪肉墊般的柔軟，忍不住感嘆真是適合煮咖啡，溫雅青年的手。

忽然從緊貼的縫隙曲起指節，李旻浩冰涼的食指尖蹭上徐彰彬溫熱的手掌心，較低溫的那方悄悄破壞熱平衡，若即若離地繞著圈描摹生命線愛情線，平素慵懶地勾起每絲熟悉的躁動，識趣的成年人都知道怎麼接著點火。他笑得更歡了，品評著略錯愕的表情，挾在眼尾的勾引藏都藏不住。

徐彰彬只當機了幾秒，他輕咬下唇後勾起單邊嘴角，抓緊制住熟練的撩撥，不容拒絕地一使勁把滿溢的咖啡香氣帶進懷裡。手攬到腰部試圖解掉不可愛的蝴蝶結，側過頭嗅著頸項淡淡的花香，模糊的記憶裡這氣味要更濃厚，不過劑量多少都足以讓他成癮。

「520。」相視會心一笑，大人間的數字才沒有那麼多明示暗示，他們都知道那是對面酒店五樓二十號。

4.

「你是要糖包嗎？」不等徐彰彬抬頭應答，李旻浩如擲標槍般直直丟在他臉上，還正好掉進了深褐色湖泊，湖中女神都不想救。

「下次我自己拿。」勾起杯耳囫圇灌下一大口，徐彰彬猝不及防地被苦得五官上演一齣驚悚電影，李旻浩總算沒忍住笑得直抹眼淚。

「啊啊這是黑咖啡，我點的是拿鐵－－」

「呀吵死了！」音量明明不亞於對方，一大早的真的有點太吵，但惡作劇的人被吵得很過癮。

從牆邊走到吧檯、從紙杯換作馬克杯、從難搞的上司聊到心愛的貓兒，徐彰彬上班前時不時繞來咖啡店，不會很常，就是偶爾，然後順便提出或接下夜晚的邀約。

他們停下短暫的拌嘴，社畜抿了口今晨難得的恬靜看著咖啡店店員轉過頭工作。李旻浩從來不遮掩野犬造訪的足跡，紅紅的牙印掛在他白皙的後頸有點刺眼，扎得徐彰彬耳根發燙喉頭發乾，解決掉整杯咖啡才勉強壓下竄起的咳嗽感。

幾聲敲擊在桌面上的清脆吸引李旻浩一點分神看向徐彰彬，要趕著上班的人用誇張熱烈的口型傳遞密語，被含著魅笑的桃花眼一眨眼全收下。

不知道的人還以為他們在沒羞沒臊的調情，可他說的520，不可能是我愛你。

5.

走後獨留下一個空杯子，該說是徐彰彬好習慣嗎？他總是會將不論是不是想要的口味全部飲盡，倒是方便了李旻浩收拾。

杯緣沾上水痕的地方似乎還殘留著餘溫，清洗的時候他以指尖輕擦，在腦中細細描繪徐彰彬的唇型。

小巧的唇珠、彎彎的唇角、微厚的下唇，看起來就很好親，可惜親不到。他們滾上床的第一守則就是只做不接吻，畢竟那片柔情得留給以後最重要的人，他們在這點上價值觀是相通的。

可惜親不到，李旻浩自嘲著，一股難以言語的不適感湧上來，從胃滿到咽喉。他儘速洗淨全部的杯盤狼藉，來到員工休息室才扯掉口罩喘口氣。

咳、咳⋯⋯

齒間瀰漫起異樣的香甜，李旻浩艱難地吞下口水，下一秒搔癢感又侵襲著嗓子眼。他開始劇烈咳嗽，像要把五臟六腑都咳出來，超載的甜膩痛苦撐在喉頭，堪比他複雜難解的情感，倏地吐出一朵白色天竺葵。

純淨美麗而慘烈，不可思議。李旻浩揉了揉難耐到擠出淚水的眼瞼，不可置信地端詳那朵花，他現在要是再壓縮喉部，甚至會再嘔出幾片殘缺花瓣。明明把花吐出來後胸口舒服了許多，更深處卻沉重酸楚得越發難受。

太突然了，花吐症，突然到讓人感覺是命運安排錯。

6.

恍惚之間，徐彰彬覺得自己要溺死在無邊際的白色花海裡，直到李旻浩的粗喘聲越來越遠，直到蒸發的時間感越來越抽離，直到他疲憊而饜足的夢裡全是粉白清香。

清醒的時候果然身邊的被單已經變得冷冰冰，徐彰彬煩躁地扭了扭僵硬的頸脖對著鏡子打理自己，牽動了連接肩膀的部分一片新鮮的紅痕，痛得觸目驚心過早一點在李旻浩肌膚上的扎眼。

昨天李旻浩又意亂情迷過頭，捧著他的臉就要封住嘴唇，徐彰彬只得拉過髮絲任他埋在頸間啃下無數忿忿不滿足，讓痛麻刺激帶兩人攀上更高峰。

他知道李旻浩是有喜歡的人的，在咖啡店稱不上幽會的幽會，聽他無數次提著那位膽小鬼、遲鈍笨蛋、虛勢大師，語氣裡的嘲諷快蓋不過該死的喜歡。更不用說他總是微瞇著眼，刻意稀釋過的喜愛欣賞溢出瞳仁流淌在對話間。

無名一把火自氣管燒上來，徐彰彬覺得嗓子乾啞得不像話，卻怎麼也咳不出痰。他翻箱倒櫃地找到瓶裝水，手忙腳亂間不幸地踢到了腳趾頭。

面部猙獰地跌坐在地查看，腫脹的指頭邊竟有片柔嫩的花瓣。頓時也顧不著沙啞和疼痛，徐彰彬的注意力全被牽走了，小巧溫柔，駐足過凌晨的夢。

把它湊近鼻尖感受芬芳，傻瓜還不知道那是什麼花。

7.

「花吐症，你知道吧。」李旻浩就知道徐彰彬這幾天一定會來，滿懷期待地早準備好怪味特調。

「嗯聽過，聽說是單戀別人就可能會得到的絕症吧？」徐彰彬又沒如願拿到想喝的東西，只能硬著頭皮嚥下過澀的茶，他理解這杯怪東西和這個怪話題都是李旻浩四次元頭腦的產物。

「也會有互相喜歡但愛不到的狀況，我看到的是兩人會吐出同種但不同顏色的花。」傾身望向對方漫無目的地亂刷網友留言，李旻浩索性搶過手機點了記載專業知識的網址進去，「然後上面還說要治好這種病只能去吻喜歡的人了。」

近在咫尺，他的解藥。李旻浩目光全放在徐彰彬總喋喋不休的朱唇上，認真時的習慣癟嘴和看見新奇的圈起噘唇全絕望地勾勒著他的希望，對方正低頭慢慢解讀文字，不會發現他的隱忍。

「也不是只有一個辦法啦。」徐彰彬抬起頭就對上星空魅惑的折射，想伸手去撫撥眼下的烏雲，碰到的前一刻兩人卻觸電一般齊齊別開視線，「從此不與暗戀的人接觸也可以治好。」

「大概是某種漸漸淡忘？」飄忽的語氣暴露了徐彰彬對愛情的一竅不通，李旻浩只是露齒一笑，「是吧。」  
他們沒再討論這個話題，早晨被憋氣的謝謝招待和憋笑的下次再來畫下分隔線。

「徐彰彬，」被喊住的人俐落地提上包甩過頭，瀏海下的深邃直視著那雙會說話的水靈靈，「520。」

「啊，那就老地方見。」要不是從水裡打撈到一點點撒嬌，徐彰彬原本想帥氣地說今天只是想見見你啊，要不是。

8.

盛開的天竺葵，自嘴中綻放，李旻浩蜷起身子蹲在號碼熟悉的感應門前止不住顫抖咳嗽，幸好今天下了雨，渾身濕漉漉的他不會被發現衝動的念想。

門開了，捲起整夜的不思議。徐彰彬暗暗想著李旻浩是不是偷偷抹了香水，格外醉人。李旻浩讓雨水徹底浸濕自己和徐彰彬，不願清醒。氣息、身體、欲求，像一直以來一樣緊緊糾纏。

麻痺神經的快感取代了嘴中苦痛的侵擾，李旻浩放肆地叫出聲，宣洩他無果的單相思，一次一次一次，一朵一朵一朵，白色圓渾柔軟已為他鋪好長眠的小舟。

徐彰彬被花香薰得失了神，完全在氣味的波潮裡迷失方向，迷離中他只看見李旻浩精緻但扭曲的臉蛋離他闔不住的濕潤雙唇越來越近，碰上的前一刻他閉緊雙眼，肩頸處同一位置的酥麻痛楚卻打翻了載滿夢的船。

李旻浩發了狠地咬傷徐彰彬，然後被更兇猛地回擊，徐彰彬用輾碎骨頭的打算啃破李旻浩。

他們不是在花田接吻的愛侶，是在殘枝落葉裡猶鬥的困獸，僅此而已。

9.

徐彰彬再現身在咖啡店裡已經錯過好幾次李旻浩設想的到來了，他看起來有點憔悴，但可怕不過李旻浩的蒼白。

「我明天要離開這城市了。」說得極其平鋪直敘，徐彰彬啜著久違的熱美式，一小口一小口好像很怕嗆著。  
李旻浩虛掩著口罩輕咳兩聲，他有些訝異地睜大眼睛斟酌著說詞，「咳、那今晚⋯⋯」

「今晚就不了，我明天一早的飛機。」徐彰彬回絕得快而狠，眼裡釀著抱歉、可惜、或許一點點的失落，他放下半滿的馬克杯，「這段日子也是謝謝你啊。」

李旻浩辛苦地吞回想嘆氣的無奈嘲解，要不是從酒裡看到一絲絲的眷戀，他原本只是想像個普通朋友一樣給徐彰彬餞行，原本。

「那走囉，保重啊。」

祝福聲中他轉身拋下了數個月的奇遇，在對方看來他沾了滿身的天竺葵香卻渾然不覺。

李旻浩苦笑著捧起沒用完的咖啡，又想起那雙嘴唇，貼在杯緣的溫度尚未褪去。他終是被蠱了心思，去吻那片印著徐彰彬唇紋的咖啡漬，把所有激烈和溫存、甜蜜和苦澀一飲而盡。

這杯煮得太甜了。被花吐症影響的味覺難得正常了一回，李旻浩長吁一口氣皺眉細看，只見一瓣紅色天竺葵，安靜而猖狂地躺在乾涸的杯底。


End file.
